First RP & First Love
by Psycho28
Summary: Hanbin dan Jinhwan mengikuti tren remaja kpop masa kini yaitu bermain RP alias RolePlayer akankah mereka menemukan cinta sejati mereka melalui akun RP mereka? Hanbin juga sudah lama memendam perasaan terhadap Jinhwan hyung kesayangannya, akankah ia dapat menyampaikan perasaannya? BinHwan couple OOC Yaoi
**~First RP_First Love~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rate: T

Genre: romance, friendship, drama

Main Cast: -Kim Hanbin

-Kim Jinhwan

Other Cast: member Ikon dan Artis YG yang

lain akan segera menyusul

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan

Warning: Yaoi, Typo dimana-dimana, Cerita membosankan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Roleplayer? Ini bukankah hal yang sedang marak dikalangan remaja seumurku? Kkk" Ucap Hanbin tersenyum senang melihat akun RP pertamanya, lalu ia mulai menjelajahi akun RP pertamanya melalui aplikasi BBM nya sambil sesekali terkekeh.

"Binnie-ah? Nama akun yang sangat imut~" ujar jinhwan dengan manja sambil menstalker akun seseorang yang memakai chara dan wajah Kim Hanbin namja pujaan hatinya.

"Hah aku malah bersenang-senang disini sambil menstalk seseorang yang bahkan tak kuketahui wajah aslinya~ Jinhwan kau tak boleh menghianati cinta pertamamu pada Hanbin. Orang yang sedang kau stalker adalah seseorang tidak jelas yang tidak kau ketahui tempat tinggal, nama bahkan wajah aslinya. Sadarkan dirimu Kim Jinhwan." Monolog Jinhwan sambil membayangkan senyum manis wajah tampan namja pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Ternyata bermain-main disini tidak buruk juga. Lumayan untuk melepas penat atas pekerjaan ku sebagai seorang Leader dari boyband iKON dan idola banyak orang."

"Hanbin-ah~ ireona ini sudah pagi bin-ah." Ucap Jinhwan sambil memukul-mukul wajah Hanbin menggunakan bantal yang ada diranjang Bobbi teman sekamar Hanbin.

"Uke satu ini tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan seperti Jinhwan hyungku. Ah tidak-tidak, dia cuma seseorang tidak jelas yang tidak kau ketahui tempat tinggal, nama bahkan wajah aslinya. Sadarkan dirimu Kim Hanbin. Cinta pertamamu hanyalah hyungmu Kim Jinhwan."

"Hanbin hyung dan Jinhwan hyung semenjak sering bermain handpone kalian berdua jadi sering tidak fokus dance, sebentar lagi kita akan debut hyung." Ucap Donghyuk yang heran melihat latihan mereka kai ini.

"Ahh aku lelah~ Aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu, tapi aku tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa kau malah menolakku hyung."

Namja tampan tersebut menunduk sedih dan wajahnya terlihat sangat murung sekali. Ia lalu memeluk guling sambil menangis dalam diam meratapi keadaan yang menyakitkan baginya. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang mendengar semua perkataannya dan ikut menangis sedih dalam keheningan malam.

"Sadar Kim Hanbin kau sudah keterlaluan kali ini, kau bahkan dengan teganya menghianati cinta pertama mu dan malah memilih berpacaran dengan seseorang tidak jelas yang tidak kau ketahui tempat tinggal, nama bahkan wajah aslinya. Bahkan kau tidak tau apakah gender kekasihmu adalah yeoja atau namja." Monolog Hanbin sambil sesekali memukul-mukul kepalanya menggunakan kepalan tangannya sendiri.

 _"Aku merindukanmu sayang, aku ingin bertemu denganmu jinanie-ah sayang~"_ Itulah isi pesan yang diketikkan Hanbin pada kekasih barunya di akun RP nya tersebut.

 _"Dasar manja~ tetapi aku juga merindukanmu Binnie-ah"_ Balas kekasih Hanbin tersebut.

Hanbin tersenyum sendiri melihat balasan chat dari kekasihnya tersebut. Ia berandai-andai yang membalas chat nya tersebut adalah Jinhwan hyung kesayangannya pastilah ia kini melompat-lompat kecil seperti seorang bocah yang kesenangan mendapatkan es krim permintaannya dari orang tuanya.

"H-hanbin-ah?" batin Jinhwan saat tak sengaja melihat namja pujaan hatinya sedang berada dihadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini BinHwan couple yang author publish~

Ah mian soal ff Lipblam Ch 1 tersebut jadi sering lewat di screenplays atau ffnya author jadi banyak .

Saya sebenarnya adalah author baru disini, saya baru kali ini mempublish ff.

Jadi saat mau mempublish ff Lipblam Ch 1 saya kebingungan mencari cara untuk mempublish chapter selanjutnya di akun saya ini, waktu publish ff Lipblam Ch 1 banyak terjadi kesalahan sampai-sampai author mengepost dua kali ff tersebut karena tidak tahu cara mempublish lanjutan chapternya.

Ah mian bagi para readers yang terganggu saat mencari ff baru di screenplays karena sering melihat ff saya, sampai dipublish sampai dua kali saking tidak taunya alias psycho :v

Sekian curhatan hati saya :3

Doakan saja semoga ff yang kali ini tidak terjadi seperti itu lagi ^^

Readers jangan lupa review dan like ff ini ya :'v

Jangan cuma lewat atau sekedar baca doang ya para readers .

Jangan jadi silent readers~


End file.
